GalaxySoft Inc.
'GalaxySoft Inc. '(or GSI) is a video game company who has worked with Nintendo on several games starting with Katie Koopa. ''They are planning to release the new series called "Galactic Goomba" later in 2013. It will be the successor to the Katie Koopa series. Their slogan is "''Go galactic with gaming!". History As Ninten2 Nintendo announced they would need a back-up company should they ever go out of business. This is what started GalaxySoft Inc, or as it was currently known as Ninten2. The company was opened on March 22nd, 1999. Ninten2 had the rights to publish Nintendo games, as it was a side company to Nintendo. The first was a new IP, entitled "Katie Koopa". After the game made a huge sales price, Ninten2 decided it would be best to bring back the scrapped Rareware IP "Dinosaur Planet". 2007-2011 Ninten2 needed a lift. Katie Koopa had been out of the gaming industry for years. Finally, after years of development, Katie Koopa 2 was released. Ninten2 was renamed on December 15th, 2011 to GalaxySoft Inc, and they revealed that they would be working with Nintendo and Fantendo on several games for 2013-2015. The final (currently) Katie Koopa ''game, ''Katie Koopa and Galactic Goomba, was released several days after the name change. 2011-2014 GalaxySoft's first IP (Katie Koopa) was to get a spin-off series called Galactic Goomba. The first game in the series was released in March 2013, and at E3 that year, 6 new games from the company were announced. The company finished all of them by 2014 except for Super Smash Bros. Emissary. The company announced a new IP- Future Hope. They also announced the fourth Katie Koopa ''game, which will involve Katie chasing down some of the rogues found in Blastania. MercuryRush Films was created and it released its first film ''Galactic Goomba, ''based on the series of the same name. Several games were announced at E3 2013, including ''Gravity Falls: Frostbitten Tales, Game On: The Sorceror's Mushroom, ''and the first Future Hope game. GalaxySoft Inc's ''Mario Kart contract was expired by mid-2014, and the company had only 3 more games in their line up for the holiday season; Pokemon Granite & Limestone Versions, Gravity Falls: Undersea Expedition, and Future Hope: Destined Duels. Pokemon Granite & Limestone were released earlier than expected because the development had been a quick one. Galactic Goomba's 3rd game was announced, entitled Galactic Goomba: Time Warped, which would be released in early 2015. Katie Koopa: Patrolling Legend was renamed to Katie Koopa: On Patrol and a 3DS port of EarthBound 2 ''(''Mother 3) was announced. It was looking to be a good year for the company. 2015-Future SonicFanG7 announced that Future Hope: Destined Duels ''and ''Battle of the Universes 2: Into Oblivion ''were going to be ported to the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS in 2015, along with a leak that ''Galactic Goomba 4 was coming out being found. The leak has not been confirmed to be fake, but it does reveal that the next game will be the last one in the series. Katie Koopa's fifth game, Katie Koopa 5x, would feature Galactic Goomba as a playable character. However, these games could've been not produced as GalaxySoft Inc. looked about ready to go bankrupt. Thanks to a massive Kickstarter campaign, GalaxySoft was back with new games in tow. Their Mario contract was renewed and they announced Super Mario All-Stars 3D, a new Zelda game, and Galactic Goomba: Time Twisters. Games Pokemon series *Pokemon Granite & Limestone Versions (2014 - Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo 2DS) Mario series *Super Mario Galaxy 3: Shining Stars (2013-Wii U and 3DS) *Mario and Luigi: Koopa Infestation (2013- 3DS) *Mario Kart: Burning Drift/Mario Kart: Frozen Speeds (2014- Wii U and 3DS) *Mario Kart: Off Road! (Upcoming- Wii U) ''Super Smash Bros. ''series *Super Smash Bros. Next *Super Smash Bros. Emissary (2015-Wii U and 3DS) Galactic Goomba series *Galactic Goomba (2013-Nintendo 3DS) *Galactic Goomba II: Legacy of the Stars (2014- Nintendo Wii U) *Galactic Goomba 3Ever (Upcoming- Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and PC) Katie Koopa series *Katie Koopa (1999-Nintendo 64 ) *Katie Koopa 2: A Friend in Need (2007-Nintendo Wii) *Katie Koopa and Galactic Goomba (2011- Nintendo 3DS) *Katie Koopa: Patrolling Legend (Upcoming-Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo 2DS and Nintendo DS) Miscellaneous games *Future Hope (2014- Xbox 360 and Xbox One) *Future Hope: Destined Duels (Upcoming- Xbox 360 and Xbox One) *Eddsworld: The Video Game (2014- Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PC, and Xbox 360) *Game On: The Sorceror's Mushroom (2017- Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PC, and Xbox One) *Minecraft U (2014- Wii U) *Battle of the Universes (2014-) *Battle of the Universes 2: Into Oblivion (2015-) Cancelled *Katie Koopa RPG (Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS) *PokePark 3 (Nintendo Wii) *Untitled sequel to Game On (???) *Dinosaur Planet: Rift of Worlds (Nintendo GameBoy Advance) *Mario Kart: Sunshine Power (Nintendo GameBoy) Trivia *GalaxySoft Inc. has worked on a total of 4 ''Super Mario ''games, and they have stated that the upcoming ''Mario Kart: Off Road! ''will be their last Mario title. *Originally, Future Hope was called "A Lone Future". Category:Game Companies Category:American Companies Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies